Suzuno Fuusuke no Blog
by Kimagure 'Fukuhara Aya' Author
Summary: "Konnichiwa, Suzuno Fuusuke desu, 12 tahun, bersekolah di SD Aoigaoka, mantan Kapten tim Diamond Dust, dan sekarang adalah anggota tim nasional Korea "Fire Dragon", dengan ini kuucapkan "Selamat Datang di Suzuno Fuusuke no Blog" (akun baru Kimagure "Aya" Author)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Minna~ lama gak ketemu nyo~, setelah sekian lama hiatus, akhirnya saia pun memutuskan untuk mulai menulis lagi nyo~, kalau minna mau liat fic-fic saia yang udah di update, liat akun ini aja ya, soalnya akun yang dulu passwordnya ilang TAT, yang di upload emang baru 2 fic nyo, tapi pelan tapi pasti fic-fic lainnya akan saia pindahin juga ke akun ini, disertai dengan beberapa fic baru yang akan saia publish, oke deh, kalau begitu langsung saja… HAPPY READING MINNA!  
**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5  
**Warning: **OOC, gaje, abal, nista, de el el

**Suzuno Fuusuke no Blog**

**Welcome to My Blog**

**Selasa, 1 April 2009  
07.00 AM**

Konnichiwa, Suzuno Fuusuke desu, umurku 12 tahun, bersekolah di SD Aoigaoka, mantan Kapten Tim "Diamond Dust", dan sekarang adalah anggota tim nasional Korea "Fire Dragon", dengan ini kuucapkan "Selamat datang di Suzuno Fuusuke no Blog!"

Aku membuka Blog ini atas usulan Hiroto yang mengatakan aku harus bersikap lebih terbuka kepada orang lain, walaupun awalnya aku menolak usulannya, tapi dia sudah keburu membuatkanku Blog, jadi ya begitulah…

Karena itu aku mohon bimbingan kalian semua ya, dan maaf kalau aku tidak terlalu sering menge-Post, aku belum terbiasa menceritakan kegiatanku pada orang lain.

Untuk saat ini, cukup sekian dulu ya, Haruya sudah marah-marah karena aku lama, Yosh, saatnya sekolah! Ore wa Ganbarimasu! Sore ja, Ittekimasu!

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Break Time and My Friends**

**Selasa, 1 April 2009  
10.00 AM**

Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat, dan seperti biasa, aku juga teman-temanku berkumpul di taman sekolah.

Oh iya, aku akan memperkenalkan teman-temanku pada kalian!

Yang pertama, Takahashi Sougo, dia adalah Atlet Kendo muda yang berbakat!

Keahliannya dalam Kendo bahkan sudah diakui oleh para Atlet Kendo Profesional, dia benar-benar hebat!

Kami bertemu saat aku sedang di palak oleh anak-anak SMA, hanya dengan sekali serang, dia bisa langsung merubuhkan anak-anak SMA itu! Padahal tubuh mereka kekar sekali! Benar-benar hebat!

Sejak saat itu, kami pun jadi sering bertemu dan pulang bersama, dan akhirnya kami berteman.

Sougo memiliki sifat baik hati, berani, dan _cool_, dia selalu memasang ekspresi wajah stoic, stoic-nya bahkan menyamai Gouenji Shuuya dari Raimon Eleven (==)"

Sougo sudah seperti kakak bagiku, aku sayang padanya! Dalam artian kakak loh, tidak lebih.

Akh! Apa itu yang kutulis?! Ukh, semoga Sougo tidak tau tentang Blog-ku, aku kan malu kalau dia membaca kiriman ini!

Ehem, yang kedua, Kuse Yamato, dia adalah blasteran antara Prancis dengan Jepang, dia adalah seorang model majalah yang sedang naik daun.

Yamato memiliki wajah yang tampan, rambut pirang, mata biru, dan kulit putih, benar-benar keren!

Terkadang Yamato suka memberikanku baju-baju yang dipakainya saat menjadi model majalah, tapi model bajunya terlalu dewasa sehingga belum ada satu pun yang kupakai (==)"

Kadang Yamato juga menawariku untuk jadi model di majalahnya, aku sih mau-mau saja, tapi Hiroto melarangku melakukannya, katanya:

"Fuusuke kan manis sekali! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia diculik saking manisnya?! Pokoknya takkan kuijinkan Fuusuke jadi model! TIDAK AKAN!"

Dasar berlebihan, lagipula aku kan tidak manis! Aku kan laki-laki! Mana manis?

Ah, hampir lupa, sifat Yamato itu ceria, sedikit kekanakkan, tapi dia serius menekuni pekerjaannya, terbukti dengan dia yang berhasil jadi model terkenal hanya dalam kurun waktu 1 tahun, dia benar-benar bekerja keras.

Aku bertemu dengannya saat dia sedang kabur dari para fangirl-nya, dan karena aku hampir saja ditabrak oleh kerumunan perempuan-perempuan yang banyak itu, dia pun langsung menggendongku dan membawaku kabur, Haruya hampir saja menghajar Yamato karenanya (==)", dan sejak saat itu Yamato selalu datang ke tempatku untuk sembunyi dari para fangirlnya, dan kami pun berteman.

Yang terakhir, Miyashita Hisui, aktor muda yang sangat ahli di bidang Anime/Manga Live Action Drama.

Dia sudah banyak membintangi Live Action, dan semuanya sukses besar! Terima kasih kepadanya yang rajin sekali membaca manga dan menonton anime, sehingga dia benar-benar bisa menghayati perannya.

Aku suka menonton drama Live Action yang dibintangi Hisui, dan aku selalu kagum saat melihatnya berakting, dia benar-benar mirip dengan tokoh aslinya!

Oh iya, drama Hisui yang paling kusukai adalah dramanya yang saat ini masih berlanjut, yaitu "Kaizoku to Ningyo", kisah seorang Bajak Laut dan Duyung, Hisui berperan sebagai Duyungnya, dan sekedar informasi, nama tokoh Duyung di cerita itu dan juga nama Hisui sama loh! Sifat mereka juga mirip! Tidak salah kalau Hisui yang memerankannya.

Kalian jangan lupa menontonnya ya! Setiap hari Rabu pukul 19.00!

Sifat Hisui adalah Innocent, baik, dan ceria, dia juga suka memelukku setiap kali kami bertemu, dasar…

Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku sedang jalan-jalan sendiri, dan kebetulan saat itu aku lewat di depan kantor agensinya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia mendatangiku dan minta aku untuk menjadi pengganti pemeran figuran di dramanya karena yang harusnya memainnkannya tiba-tiba sakit.

Aku pun menerima tawaran itu, tapi ternyata… aku harus berperan sebagai PEREMPUAN! Aku yang awalnya berniat kabur pun dihadang dan akhirnya terpaksa memakai baju perempuan dan bermain di drama itu.

Ketika drama itu ditayangkan, semua penghuni Sun Garden langsung heboh dan menanya-nanyaiku, mereka juga memaksaku memakai berbagai baju perempuan lalu memotretku, menyebalkan!

Sejak saat itu, Hisui pun sering main ke rumahku dan menawariku bermain di dramanya lagi, yang tentunya langsung kutolak mentah-mentah, dan entah kapan, kami pun jadi berteman.

…aku mengetik kelewat panjang… entah kenapa aku semangat sekali saat menceritakan tentang mereka, haaah… semoga tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tau Blogku.

Sudah dulu ya, aku capek mengetik, dan waktu istirahat juga sudah habis, sampai nanti!

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no Blogxx**

**Lunch Time**

**Selasa, 1 April 2009  
12.00 AM**

Waktunya makan siang! Haah… harahetta! Saat ini aku dan teman-temanku sedang makan siang di taman sekolah.

Dan karena aku sedang makan, aku tidak mau menulis banyak-banyak, langsung saja, akan kuberitahukan kepada kalian apa bekalku dan bekal teman-temanku.

Bekalku adalah Omelet dengan saus Tomat buatan Hiroto, rasanya benar-benar enak! Rasanya aku ingin terus tambah! Tapi karena aku sedang di sekolah, aku harus menahannya sampai waktunya pulang nanti (T.T)

Oh iya, di Sun Garden, kami membuat jadwal untuk menentukan giliran masak, tentu saja hanya yang bisa masak yang dapat giliran.

Urutannya itu Hitomiko-nee, Hiroto, Haruya, Saginuma, lalu Ryuuji, yang bisa memasak di antara anak-anak Sun Garden memang sedikit, karena itulah aku berniat untuk belajar masak agar bisa membantu!

Bekalnya Sougo adalah Salad dengan Avocado, ikan sarden kering, dan mayonnaise, aku mencicipinya, dan rasanya enak sekali! Aku juga sudah meminta resepnya, nanti aku akan coba membuatnya, dan kata Sougo, ikan sarden di salad itu bisa menambah kalsium dan sangat dianjurkan untuk yang sedang cedera tulang.

Kebetulan Haruya baru saja mengalami cedera gara-gara jatuh dari motornya yang tergelincir karena hujan, tulang kaki kanannya retak, jadi… ya, mungkin aku akan membuatkan salad itu untuknya…

Ehem, bekal Yamato adalah Nasi Goreng dengan Udang dan Cumi-cumi goreng, kelihatannya enak… Ukh, perutku bunyi, sepertinya aku harus minta agar porsi makanku ditambah.

Wakh! Yamato tertawa padaku! Ukh, jangan tertawa! Wah, dia memberikan beberapa udang dan cumi-cuminya padaku! Dan… rasanya benar-benar enak!

Terakhir, bekal Hisui, bekalnya adalah kue-kue kering yang dibentuk seperti berbagai macam binatang dan berbagai warna.

Dia juga memberiku beberapa kuenya, dan rasanya benar-benar enak!

Katanya sih itu buatan Ikuta-san, lawan mainnya di drama "Kaizoku to Ningyo", Ikuta-san berperan sebagai bajak lautnya, dan namanya dengan tokoh bajak laut itu sama! Seperti Hisui ya.

Tapi… entah kenapa wajah Hisui memerah saat dia bercerita tentang Ikuta-san, kira-kira kenapa ya? Begitu aku menanyakannya pada Sougo dan Yamato, mereka hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dan bilang "Belum waktunya kau tau", Huh! Aku kan seumuran dengan mereka! Masa mereka menganggapku anak kecil! Walau memang diantara mereka aku yang paling muda sih.

Nah sudah dulu ya, aku mau menghabiskan makananku, sampai nanti!

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Go Home**

**Selasa 1 April 2009  
13.30 PM**

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, dan aku sedang menunggu Hiroto menjemputku dengan motornya.

Biasanya sih yang mengantar jemputku itu Haruya, tapi karena Haruya sedang cedera, jadinya digantikan oleh Hiroto.

Jujur, aku lebih senang naik motor dengan Hiroto, karena Hiroto menyetirnya hati-hati, kecepatannya juga tidak cepat tidak lambat, sedang-sedang saja.

Sedangkan Haruya pasti selalu ngebut, seperti sedang balapan saja, aku sampai takut kalau naik motor dengannya, dia juga walau hujan tetap saja ngebut, akibatnya ya sekarang, motornya tergelincir, dan akhirnya tulang kaki kanannya retak, dasar ceroboh (==)"

Ah, jika kalian heran kenapa aku bilang kalau aku diantar jemput Haruya, sedangkan waktu memperkenalkan Sougo aku bilang aku suka pulang bersama dengannya, sebenarnya dulu aku pulang dengan jalan kaki.

Tapi Haruya mulai mengantar jemputku dengan motor ketika aku kelas 5 SD, yaitu sejak Haruya lulus SD, dulu Haruya juga bersekolah di SD Aoigaoka ini, tapi dia lulus duluan karena dia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku.

Jadi ingat, dari kecil aku selalu nempel pada Haruya, setiap istirahat pun aku selalu ke kelasnya, makanya aku tidak mendapat banyak teman di kelas, Haruya kan dulu terkenal sebagai anak ternakal di SD Aoigaoka, jadi mereka takut padaku yang dekat dengannya, selain itu, aku juga tidak berniat berteman dengan mereka.

Teman pertamaku di sekolah adalah Sougo, sejak berteman dengan Sougo, aku mulai terbuka kepada teman-teman yang lain, aku pun mendapatkan banyak teman.

Walau sempat juga mereka menjauhiku karena perbuatanku selama menjadi Kapten Diamond Dust, tapi berkat Sougo, Yamato, dan Hisui, mereka pun kembali bersikap baik padaku, padahal sebelumnya aku dibully habis-habisan oleh mereka, sampai Haruya mengamuk gara-gara aku pulang dalam keadaan babak belur.

Aku bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti Sougo, Yamato, dan Hisui, mereka benar-benar teman yang sangat baik, walaupun aku sempat berbuat jahat, tapi mereka tetap menerimaku dengan lapang dada… Arigatou… Minna…

…Oke, sekarang aku benar-benar berharap mereka tidak menemukan Blog-ku, haah…

Ah, Hiroto sudah datang? Geh, dan apa-apaan dengan penampilannya itu, seperti Ayah yang akan menjemput Putrinya saja (==)", tunggu… AKU KAN COWOOOOK! DASAR HIROTO BODOOOOH!

…ehem… sampai nanti…

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**In The Afternoon**

**Selasa, 1 April 2009  
16.00 PM**

Sekarang adalah jam bebas anak-anak Sun Garden, kami bebas melakukan apa saja, ada yang main, nonton TV, tidur, membaca buku, dan lain-lain, tapi entah kenapa…

Aku malah terjebak di kamar si Tulip Obor yang sedang cedera ini…

Cih, mentang-mentang lagi sakit, dia seenaknya menyuruhku melakukan macam-macam hal, memijati dia lah, ambilkan makanan lah, ambilkan komik lah, HIIIIH!

Sekarang aku bisa menge-post karena si Tulip Obor itu sedang tidur, badanku capek semua, daritadi aku sudah memijatinya selama 2 jam! BAYANGKAN! 2 JAM!

Dasar tak tau diri! Kenapa sih dia suka sekali membuatku kesal! Tidak waktu kecil, tidak sekarang! Tetap saja menyebalkan! Huuuh!

…Tapi kasian juga sih dia, tulang kakinya sampai retak begitu, pasti sakit sekali, dan dia juga pasti bosan seharian di tempat tidur terus, hmmm….

…Lho? Kok aku jadi mengasihaninya? HARUSNYA AKU DONG YANG DIKASIHANI!

Huh! Mereka semua jahat! Bukannya membantu, mereka malah asyik main! Bantu sedikit kek! Dasar menyebalkan! AAAAAARGH!

…oke, oke, entah kenapa aku jadi marah-marah sendiri.

Haah… aku lapar… begitu pulang aku langsung ganti baju dan bantu beres-beres tanpa istirahat dan makan dulu, begitu mau makan, langsung diseret kesini dan di perintah-perintah oleh si Tulip Obor yang gaje itu, benar-benar menyebalkan!

Ah, Hiroto datang menggantikanku! Yokattaaa! Aku hampir saja akan membanting kursi yang kududuki saat ini ke muka menyebalkan si Tulip Obor itu!

Nah, sekarang aku mau makan lalu main bola dengan yang lainnya! Sampai nanti!

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Make the Salad**

**Selasa, 1 April 2009  
18.00 PM**

Seperti yang kuceritakan tadi saat makan siang, aku kan meminta resep Salad Avocado dari Sougo, dan sekarang aku akan membuat Salad itu!

Bahan-bahannya adalah satu buah Avocado, satu sarden kalengan, dan juga Mayonnaise.

Pertama, masak dulu Sardennya hingga menjadi kering.

Karena butuh waktu agak lama, jadi aku akan mengiris Avocado nya sembari menunggu Sardennya kering.

Iris Avocadonya menjadi bentuk memanjang, sekarang aku sedang berhati-hati mengirisnya, salah-salah, nanti irisannya terlalu tipis.

Setelah 15 menit, Sardennya pun sudah kering, potong kecil-kecil ikan Sardennya, lalu masukkan ke dalam mangkuk untuk mengaduk.

Campurkan Avocado dan Mayonnaise nya ke mangkuk berisi potongan sarden kering.

Aduk semuanya hingga merata.

Sudah selesai! Mudah sekali ya, bahkan aku yang tidak terlalu jago masak saja bisa membuatnya! Semoga Haruya menyukainya! (^^)

…eh? Haruya? Me-memang sih aku membuatnya untuk Haruya yang sedang cedera, t-ta-tapi kan…

AH SUDAHLAH! Pokoknya dia harus menghabiskannya! Kalau tidak akan kupaksa dia makan walaupun perutnya harus meledak sekalipun! Kufufufu~

Baiklah, aku akan memberikan Salad ini padanya, tunggu bagaimana hasilnya nanti ya!

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**The Result**

**Selasa, 1 April 2009  
20.00 PM**

…E-enak..?

Haruya bilang… Saladnya enak..?

D-dia bahkan menghabiskannya dengan rakus!

…..

AKU TIDAK PERCAYAAAAA!

H-Haruya yang tidak suka Salad bilang Salad Avocado buatanku enak? Bohong! Itu pasti bohong!

Tapi… dia sampai menghabiskannya dengan rakus begitu… jadi… memang enak dong…?

…

…aku senang dia menyukai masakanku, karena selain itu berarti kemampuan memasakku membaik, aku juga bisa membantu Haruya walaupun sedikit, selama ini kan, aku selalu merepotkannya…

…Ah, apa sih yang kubicarakan? Dasar aneh…

Oh iya, ini adalah Post terakhirku untuk hari ini, besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena aku kebagian memasak.

Hehe, sebenarnya tugasku hanya membantu Saginuma sih, tapi aku benar-benar bersemangat! Siapa tau aku nanti juga akan mendapat shift memasak kan?

Sampai disini dulu ya pembicaraan kita, sampai ketemu besok pagi.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: **Chapter pertama ini saia perbaiki di beberapa bagian, jadi semoga saja fic ini jadi makin bagus ^^ selamat membaca chapter kedua~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yosh, tanpa banyak bicara, langsung saja… HAPPY READING MINNA!  
**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5  
**Warning: **OOC, gaje, abal, nista, de el el

**Suzuno Fuusuke no Blog**

**Good Morning**

**Rabu 2 April 2009  
06.00 AM**

Ohayou Gozaimasu, Suzuno Fuusuke desu, hari ini pun mohon bantuannya (_ _)

Hari ini sekolahku libur untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolah, karena itu, hari ini aku akan memuaskan diri dengan melakukan banyak kegiatan yang ingin kulakukan.

Yang pertama, aku dan Hiroto akan menemani Haruya untuk check up ke Rumah Sakit.

Kedua, aku dan Sougo akan berjalan-jalan ke Akihabara.

Dan ketiga, aku akan pergi ke tempat kursus memasak bersama Hisui.

Kelihatannya nanti malam aku akan tidur nyenyak sekali saking capeknya dengan kegiatan hari ini (==)"

Nah, untuk sekarang sudah dulu ya, aku mau membantu Saginuma membuatkan sarapan untuk anak-anak Sun Garden dulu.

Sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Go to Hospital**

**Rabu 2 April 2009  
08.30 AM**

Sekarang aku, Haruya, dan Hiroto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke "Hana Hospital", tempat Haruya check up.

Karena perjalanan dari Sun Garden ke Hana Hospital butuh waktu kira-kira satu jam, aku pun memutuskan untuk meng-update Blog-ku saja, aku malas ngobrol dengan Haruya, dan lagi dia juga sedang asyik dengan PSP-nya, dan tidak mungkin kan aku mengajak Hiroto ngobrol, dia kan yang menyetir mobilnya.

Oh iya, Hiroto itu sudah bisa menyetir mobil sejak berumur 12 tahun, awalnya Ayah hanya iseng mengajarinya menyetir mobil, dan setelah satu minggu, dia sudah bisa menyetir mobil, bahkan lebih handal dari Ayah, hebat ya, aku juga ingin bisa menyetir mobil, tapi Hiroto melarangku dan bilang:

"Fuusuke itu masih kecil, jadi tidak boleh belajar mobil dulu ya, nanti kalau kau sudah SMA, aku akan mengajarimu mengendarai mobil~."

Padahal dia sudah bisa menyetir saat seusiaku, masa aku tidak boleh belajar menyetir juga? Dari dulu aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Hiroto.

Geh, Haruya ingin melihat apa yang kutulis, untung saja kakinya sedang sakit, jadi aku bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah, huh! Rasakan!

Ah iya, sampai disini dulu ya, aku ngantuk, tadi aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali sih, mumpung perjalanan masih jauh, aku mau tidur dulu.

Sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**In the Hospital**

**Rabu 2 April 2009  
10.00 AM**

Sekarang Haruya sedang di-Rontgent oleh Dokter, dan aku juga Hiroto tengah menungguinya di luar ruang Rontgent.

Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat proses di rontgent-nya, kata Hiroto sih cuma seperti sedang di potret biasa, tapi tetap saja aku penasaran, apa aku patahkan saja kakiku biar nanti di rontgent ya?

…aku mikir apa sih? Apa aku ketularan bodohnya Haruya? Ukh, dekat-dekat dengannya memang tidak baik, sebaiknya aku mulai menjaga jarak dengannya, aku tidak mau jadi bodoh kayak dia.

Ah! Itu Haruya, dia sudah selesai di rontgent ternyata, berarti sekarang tinggal menunggu hasil rontgent nya.

Karena hasil rontgent-nya keluarnya masih lama, aku akan langsung saja pergi ke stasiun kereta untuk menemui Sougo yang sudah menunggu disana, dan kami akan langsung pergi ke Akihabara naik kereta.

Hiroto akan mengantarku ke stasiun kereta dengan mobil lalu kembali lagi ke Rumah Sakit, sementara Haruya tetap menunggu di Rumah Sakit.

Nanti akan kuceritakan keasyikkanku berjalan-jalan di Akihabara pada Haruya, biar dia kesal karena tidak bisa ikut.

Aku akan bercerita lagi nanti ya, Hiroto sudah memanggilku.

Sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Journey in Akihabara**

**Rabu 2 April 2009  
12.00 AM**

Minna-san Konnichiwa (_ _) Sekarang adalah waktunya makan siang, aku dan Sougo memutuskan untuk makan siang di Nyan Nyan Café, sebuah Maid Café di Akihabara.

Bukan aku loh yang mau ke Maid Café, tapi Sougo yang mengajakku, kakak perempuan Sougo kerja sambilan disini, makanya Sougo mengajakku makan disini.

Kakak perempuan Sougo bernama Takahashi Miya, aku memanggilnya Miya-san, kelas 2 SMP, dia seumuran dengan Haruya dan Hiroto, dia berwajah manis, sifatnya juga baik dan ramah, tadi dia bahkan memberi kami diskon, baik ya (^^)

Tapi dia suka sekali memelukku kencang-kencang (==) katanya aku imut dan dia jadi tidak tahan untuk memelukku, tadi saja pas aku datang, Miya-san langsung memelukku kencang-kencang sampai aku kehabisan nafas, untung Sougo buru-buru menolongku, kalau tidak sekarang aku sudah masuk rumah sakit (==)"

Ah, aku kan sudah janji mau menceritakan kegiatanku di Akihabara, sekarang aku akan mulai menceritakannya.

Waktu tiba di Akihabara, aku dan Sougo langsung di sambut oleh orang-orang yang memakai pakaian unik, mereka juga menawarkan tempat kerja mereka untuk kami kunjungi.

Akhirnya aku dan Sougo menerima tawaran seorang laki-laki yang memakai baju peramal, dia bekerja di tempat bernama "Your Destiny", di Your Destiny, berkumpul banyak sekali peramal handal yang menggunakan berbagai cara unik untuk meramal.

Aku dan Sougo memilih untuk di ramal oleh Juicy-san, peramal laki-laki yang suka memakai baju perempuan, kalian taulah maksudnya apa (=A=)", Juicy-san meramal dengan menggunakan kartu tarot, dan dia adalah peramal yang paling populer di Your Destiny.

Yang pertama di ramal adalah Sougo, Juicy-san bilang kalau keuangannya akan mengalami penurunan 1 minggu lagi, tapi kesehatannya akan bertambah baik dan dia akan dijauhi oleh berbagai penyakit, masalah percintannya, untuk saat ini tidak ada orang yang cocok untuk Sougo.

Kalau ramalanku, katanya mulai dari keuangan, keuanganku sedang baik-baiknya, bahkan tak lama lagi aku akan dapat uang, kalau kesehatan, katanya aku harus hati-hati, salah-salah aku bisa jatuh sakit (=A=)", percintaan… katanya orang yang ditakdirkan untukku berada dekat sekali denganku… kira-kira siapa ya?

Setelah di ramal, aku dan Sougo pun pergi ke tempat berikutnya, yaitu Animate, toko tempat kita bisa menyewa atau membeli baju untuk cosplay.

Baju-baju cosplay-nya banyak dan bagus-bagus sekali, aku bingung mau pilih yang mana, selain itu, ini pertama kalinya aku cosplay jadi tokoh anime, jadi bingung pilih yang mana (TAT)

Atas usul Sougo, aku pun bercosplay menjadi Hitsugaya Toshiro dari anime Bleach, kata Sougo, elemenku dan Hitsugaya kan sama-sama es, jadinya cocok, dan setelah dicoba, ternyata cocok dan nyaman juga (^^)

Agar kami kompak, Sougo pun bercosplay menjadi Kurosaki Ichigo, tokoh utama dari Bleach, Sougo terlihat keren sekali, dia memang cocok berpakaian seperti samurai begitu (^^)

Setelah membayar uang sewa untuk 4 jam (lama ya =.=") kami pun pergi ke AniGood, toko yang menjual Official Goods anime dan manga.

Barang-barang disana benar-benar bagus, meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengenal Anime, tapi rasanya aku ingin sekali memborong barang-barang disana, habis bagus sekali sih (*O*)

Akhirnya aku pun membeli Minoru Tokitoh (Wild Adapter) Teddy Bear, Hakuryuu (Saiyuki) Plushie, Dr. Nii Jyeni (Saiyuki) Rabbit Plushie, dan Saiyuki Mug, semuanya serba Saiyuki ya, yang bukan Saiyuki cuma satu, tapi pengarangnya sama, habis kelihatan menarik sih.

Saiyuki adalah manga yang diadaptasi dari cerita Journey To The West, manganya sekarang sudah sampai seri ketiga, yaitu Saiyuki Reload Blast, hmm… mungkin aku akan mulai membaca manganya.

Oh iya, Sougo membeli banyak sekali barang, dia kan pencinta anime/manga, image-nya memang tidak cocok sih (=A=)", nah, aku tarik nafas dulu ya, habis kelewat banyak sih barang yang Sougo beli.

Sougo itu membeli: Wild Adapter Go To The Limit CD, Bus Gamer OVA DVD, Saiyuki Gaiden OVA, Kurosaki Ichigo Miniature Zangetsu, Saiyuki Even a Worm Drama CD, dan Saiyuki Salty Dog I-IV

Hosh… Hosh… =3 =3

Banyak banget kan? Dia benar-benar maniak anime/manga!

Nah, setelah puas berbelanja di AniGood, karena sudah waktunya makan siang, atas usulan Sougo, kami pun pergi ke Nyan Nyan Café, tempat aku menulis kiriman ini, begitu datang, kami di sambut oleh seorang maid yang memakai telinga dan ekor kucing, dia mengantar kami masuk ke Café sampai ke tempat duduk.

Kemudian, Miya-san pun datang membawakan daftar menu makanan di café ini, dan tak lupa sebelum pergi dia memelukku keras-keras hingga sesak nafas dulu (=A=)"

Bentuk makanannya imut-imut semua, sampai-sampai aku ngeri, bagaimana pun juga aku kan cowok (==)"

Lalu aku pun memesan Nyan Nyan Special Omelette, Kuma-kuma parfait, dan Angel-chan Latte.

Pesanan Sougo sama denganku, dia tidak bisa memilih karena tidak kuat melihat gambar-gambar makanannya yang terlalu Moe (==)"

Tak lama kemudian, Miya-san pun datang mengantarkan pesanan kami.

Bentuk makanannya benar-benar moe, contohnya Kuma-kuma bear parfait, es krim di parfaitnya di buat jadi berbentuk seperti beruang yang manis.

Oh iya, untuk Nyan Nyan Special Omelette, kita bisa meminta para maid untuk menggambarkan apa saja di Omelette-nya dengan menggunakan saus tomat.

Aku pun minta digambarkan kucing, tapi Miya-san malah menggambar versi chibi diriku dengan telinga dan ekor kucing (==), walau kesal, tapi kumaafkan deh, habis Omelette-nya enak (^^)

Saat kami sedang makan, tiba-tiba saja lampu di Café mati dan berganti jadi lampu disko, lalu tiba-tiba Miya-san naik ke atas panggung kecil yang ada di sana, dan mulai menyanyi dan menari.

Suara Miya-san bagus dan imut, menyenangkan sekali mendengarnya, dan tanpa sadar aku ikut bertepuk tangan bersama para pengunjung kedai lainnya.

Aku baru tau kalau di Maid Café ada hiburan nyanyi dan menari nya juga, aku bersyukur datang kesini, habis menyenangkan (^^)

Nah, sekarang aku dan Sougo mau lanjut jalan-jalan lagi, aku akan bercerita lagi setelah aku pulang dari Akihabara, sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**In The Train**

**Rabu 2 April 2009  
14.00 PM**

Akhirnya acara jalan-jalan di Akihabara pun selesai, sekarang aku dan Sougo tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dengan naik kereta api.

Dan sesuai janji, aku akan menceritakan acara jalan-jalanku di Akihabara setelah makan di Nyan Nyan Café.

Setelah kenyang dan puas makan, aku dan Sougo pergi ke Sweets Paradise, toko yang menjual berbagai macam kue, mulai dari kue yang ada di toko kue biasa, sampai kue hasil kreasi toko sendiri, aku membeli banyak kue untukku, anak-anak Sun Garden, Hitomiko-nee, dan Ayah.

Untuk diriku sendiri, aku membeli Vanilla Ice Cream Cake dan Strawberry Cream Puff, untuk Hiroto aku membeli Strawberry Cake, untuk Ryuuji Grape Cake, dan untuk Haruya Banana Cake, dan Apple Pie.

…kalau kalian bertanya kenapa aku membelikan 2 untuk Haruya, itu karena dia sedang sakit! Kan kasian, jadi kubelikan saja dia 2, bukan berarti aku peduli padanya tau! Ukh…

Setelah membeli banyak kue, aku dan Sougo pergi ke Toko CD, kebetulan Haruya pesan sebuah CD padaku, jadi aku bisa sekalian membelikan pesanannya.

…sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli pada Haruya!

Ah iya, aku membeli CD single-nya Yamato yang berjudul "Raise", dia memang baru saja mendapatkan Solo Debut, aku pernah dengar lagunya dan langsung menyukainya, jadi aku beli saja CD nya.

Kalau Sougo jangan ditanya, yang dia beli semuanya CD Character Song anime dan lagu Enka, benar-benar kombinasi yang aneh (==)

Karena aku dan Sougo juga sudah lelah, kami pun segera pulang setelah tentunya mengembalikan baju cosplay yang kami sewa, dan sekarang kami berdua terduduk lemas di kursi penumpang kereta api, bahkan Sougo sudah tertidur, aku juga mau tidur, maaf ya kalau kesannya buru-buru, habis aku benar-benar lelah, dan habis ini aku juga harus kursus masak, jadi sekian dulu ya.

Sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Cooking Class**

**Rabu 2 April 2009  
17.00 PM**

Aku baru saja pulang dari Kursus Memasak, dan kini aku tengah berada di mobil dengan Hiroto yang menyetirnya

Kursus Memasak tadi menyenangkan sekali! Aku diajari cara membuat Chikuzenni, Takenoko Gohan, dan Daikon to Tai Kabutoni, pokoknya menyenangkan! Agar lebih jelas, kuceritakan dari awal ya.

Setelah istirahat sejenak sehabis jalan-jalan di Akihabara, aku pun bersiap-siap pergi ke tempat Kursus Memasak.

Kali ini aku tidak di antar Hiroto, tapi oleh Hisui, dia kan punya supir pribadi, jadi walau dia tidak bisa mengendarai kendaraan apapun, dia masih bisa menjemputku.

Tempat Kursus Masakku bernama "Cooking is Fun", pemilik tempat Kursus Masak itu Ayahnya Hisui loh! Ayah Hisui adalah seorang koki di restoran bintang 5, dia punya restoran sendiri dan tempat Kursus Memasak sendiri, kalau tidak sibuk, biasanya dia suka ikut mengajar di tempat Kursus Masaknya.

Dan aku beruntung, karena hari ini, Ayah Hisui-lah yang akan mengajar!

Aku senang sekali bisa di ajari oleh koki hebat sepertinya, dia juga orangnya baik dan ramah, cara mengajarnya juga mudah di mengerti, benar-benar orang yang hebat (^^)

Oh iya, sekarang akan kuberitahukan resep makanan yang kupelajari hari ini.

Pertama, Chikuzenni (Ayam dan Sayuran Rebus)

Bahannya adalah: Wortel, Lobak, Jamur Shiitake, Konjac, Burdock Root, Rebung, Ayam, Bawang Putih, Kouya Doufu (Tofu yang dibekukan lalu dikeringkan), dan Terong yang sudah digarami lalu dibilas untuk menghilangkan rasa pahitnya.

Pertama, goreng Terongnya.

Kedua, iris bawang putih dan masukkan ke dalam panci.

Ketiga, potong-potong ayam, wortel, lobak, jamur shiitake, konjac, burdock root, dan rebung.

Keempat, campurkan semua bahannya, lalu Rebus.

Chikuzenni pun siap dihidangkan (^^)

Resep Kedua, yaitu Takenoko Gohan.

Ini yang paling mudah, bahannya cuma Beras dan Rebung.

Pertama, Buat Nasi seperti membuat Nasi biasa

Kedua, potong-potong Rebungnya.

Ketiga, masukkan potongan Rebung ke dalam Rice cooker berisi nasi.

Keempat, masak Rebungnya dalam Rice Cooker bersama nasinya.

Takenoko Gohan pun siap dihidangkan (^^)

Resep Ketiga dan Terakhir adalah Daikon to Tai Kabutoni (Lobak dan Kepala Ikan Tai yang digoreng)

Bahannya adalah: 1 ekor Ikan Tai, jahe, Kaldu, Kecap, Mirin, Sake, dan lobak.

Cara membuat yang ini juga mudah, hanya campurkan bahan-bahan yang tadi, lalu goreng deh.

Daikon to Tai Kabutoni pun siap dihidangkan (^^)

…Rasanya yang kupelajari mudah semua ya, kalian semua juga pasti sudah bisa membuatnya (=A=)

Tapi yang paling penting adalah, aku berhasil menambah pengetahuanku soal resep makanan! (0v0)/

Kalau kalian tau resep makanan enak yang gampang dibuat, beritahu aku ya.

Sekian kirimanku kali ini, aku dan Hiroto sudah sampai di rumah, dan aku harus mandi lalu membantu Saginuma membuat makan malam, menunya tentu saja masakan yang kupelajari di Kursus Memasak tadi XD

Sekian dan Sampai Nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Rontgent Result**

**Rabu 2 April 2009  
19.30 AM**

Konbanwa Minna, aku baru saja selesai makan malam, dan menunya adalah masakan yang kupelajari di tempat Kursus Memasak! (^^)

Semua anak-anak Sun Garden memujiku karena masakannya enak sekali, aku juga menikmati makan malamnya, selain karena enak, aku juga senang karena bisa membantu (^^)

Oh iya, aku akan memberitahu kalian hasil rontgent Haruya, dan aku mengetahui hasilnya dari Hiroto saat dia menjemputku sepulangku dari Kursus Memasak.

Hasilnya adalah…

Kondisi kaki Haruya sudah jauh lebih baik, dan besok gipsnya sudah bisa dilepas! (^0^)/

Aku senang sekali karena akhirnya Haruya sudah sembuh dan bermain sepak bola lagi, rasanya sepi kalau tidak ada Haruya yang menemaniku bermain sepak bola, makanya aku benar-benar senang karena Haruya bisa bermain sepak bola lagi nanti!

…eh? Apa yang kutulis sih? Aku biasa-biasa saja kok mendengar Haruya sembuh! Aku juga tidak suka bermain sepak bola dengan Haruya! Dia suka menggangguku sih!

Huuh! Pokoknya si Tulip Obor itu sudah membaik! Titik!

Ah iya, ini adalah kiriman terakhirku untuk hari ini, aku harus cepat tidur karena besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk persiapan Pentas Seni yang diadakan untuk merayakan Ulang Tahun Sekolah, kenapa coba diadakannya bukan pas Ulang Tahunnya ya? (==)

Sekian dulu ya minna, sampai nanti!

Suzuno Fuusuke

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: **Lanjut ke chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Langsung saja… HAPPY READING MINNA!  
**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5  
**Warning: **OOC, gaje, abal, nista, de el el

**Suzuno Fuusuke no Blog**

**Ohayou Minna**

**Kamis 3 April 2009  
05.30 AM**

Minna, Ohayou Gozaimasu, Suzuno Fuusuke disini, maaf kalau tiba-tiba aku menge-post pagi-pagi begini, habis aku mengantuk sekali, dan untuk mencegah aku ketiduran, akhirnya aku pun meng-Update Blog-ku.

Apakah ada yang sudah bangun selain aku? (O.O)

Alasan aku bangun pagi-pagi begini adalah karena aku harus masuk sekolah pukul 06.30 pagi, jadinya aku pun bersiap-siap dari sekarang, dan kenapa sekolahku masuk jam 06.30 pagi, itu karena kami harus mempersiapkan berbagai macam hal untuk Pensi di sekolahku nanti malam.

Aku bertugas sebagai Seksi Dekorasi untuk Pensi, dan karena banyak sekali tempat yang harus di dekorasi, belum lagi membuat dekorasinya, aku dan seluruh anggota yang bertugas di Dekorasi pun memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal agar pekerjaan kami bisa cepat selesai.

Tapi sepertinya 06.30 itu kepagian, buktinya sekarang aku masih benar-benar ngantuk, bisa-bisa aku ketiduran saat menulis post ini (=A=)"

Habis aku kan biasa bangun jam 06.00, dan itu artinya 30 menit lagi dari sekarang, Haah… padahal harusnya sekarang aku masih tidur nyenyak, tapi terpaksa bangun gara-gara Pensi (==)"

Ah gomen, tadi aku hampir saja ketiduran, untung Hiroto menyadarkanku, yah… mungkin nanti aku akan tidur sebentar di mobil saat pergi menuju sekolah.

Pokoknya Ganbarimasu! Habis aku juga menantikan Pensi ini, jadi walaupun berat karena harus bangun pagi, aku tetap akan berjuang!

Sampai nanti ya, Hiroto memanggilku karena sarapan sudah siap, kalau aku punya waktu luang, aku akan mem-post bagaimana persiapan Pensinya.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Pensi Preparation**

**Kamis 3 April 2009  
10.00 AM**

Konnichiwa Minna, Suzuno Fuusuke lagi disini (_ _), saat ini aku dan teman-teman sesama Seksi Dekorasi sedang istirahat.

Dari tadi pagi, Seksi Dekorasi benar-benar sibuk!

Mulai dari membuat hiasan, menghias panggung Pensi, menyiapkan stand-stand untuk Pensi, dan lain-lain.

Benar-benar melelahkan (==)" tapi sekaligus menyenangkan (^^)

Guru-guru pun memuji hasil Dekorasi kami, katanya penuh warna dan ceria sekali (^^)

Murid-murid yang baru datang juga bilang hasil dekorasi kami bagus, karena itulah aku sekarang jadi tambah semangat untuk melakukan tugasku sebagai Seksi Dekorasi (^^)

Oh iya, setiap Seksi beranggotakan 7-8 orang, dan Seksi Dekorasi beranggotakan 8 orang, orang-orangnya adalah:

Takahashi Sougo, dia dipilih karena sebagai Atlet Kendo, tenaganya kan kuat, jadi bisa membawa banyak barang, kira-kira seperti tukang angkut begitulah, gomen Sougo (^^)"

Mamizuka Ryuusuke, dia sangat jago dalam hal Desain, dialah yang mendesain Dekorasi untuk Pensi ini, tema-nya juga dia yang tentukan, dan hasil desainnya benar-benar memuaskan, sampai di puji oleh guru-guru seperti yang kuceritakan tadi (^^)

Kato Yoshi, dia adalah atlet Basket andalan sekolah, dan tubuhnya pun tinggi sekali, bayangkan, tingginya itu 168 cm! hampir 170! Tinggiku saja hanya mencapai dadanya, dia bertugas untuk menghias tempat-tempat tinggi yang tidak bisa aku dan yang lainnya jangkau, atau kalau tempatnya jauh lebih tinggi dari dia, dia akan menggendongku di pundaknya, dan akulah yang memasang hiasannya.

Miyashita Hisui, Hisui dipilih karena keahliannya dalam membuat hiasan, jadi kalau ada hiasan yang susah sekali untuk dibuat, dialah yang membuatnya, dia mengerjakannya cepat sekali, dan bukan dengan kecepatan manusia! Kami sampai merinding melihat cara kerjanya yang super cepat itu, oh iya, saat ini aku sedang memakan cookie buatan Hisui yang dia buat untuk anggota Seksi Dekorasi (^^)

Morinomiya Rin, satu diantara 2 perempuan di Seksi Dekorasi, dia bertugas untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk dekorasi, jadi kalau bahannya habis, dialah yang akan pergi membelinya, seperti… pesuruh? Ah, pesuruh sepertinya bukan kata yang mengenakkan ya.

Morinomiya Ran, adik kembar Rin, perempuan lainnya di Seksi Dekorasi, tugasnya adalah mensortir hiasan-hiasan yang telah selesai dibuat, agar hiasan untuk panggung, stand, dan kelas tidak tertukar, dialah yang bertugas untuk mengelompokkannya.

Sayamaru Kohaku, dia bertugas untuk mengecek tempat yang sudah di dekorasi, apakah mendekorasinya sudah benar atau masih ada yang harus diperbaiki, dia harus bolak-balik kesana-kemari untuk memeriksa dan melaporkan hasil dekorasinya kepada kami, kasihan juga sih (^^)"

Terakhir aku, walaupun sulit dipercaya… akulah Ketua Seksi Dekorasi (=A=)" Aku bertugas untuk mengkoordinasikan anggota Seksi Dekorasi lainnya dan juga membantu kalau ada anggota yang kerepotan saat mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Kok entah kenapa aku hanya seperti pekerja tambahan ya? (=A=)" dan lagi kenapa coba aku yang dijadikan Ketua? Padahal menurutku Mamizuka lebih cocok untuk dijadikan Ketua, tapi saat pemilihan Seksi Dekorasi, semua orang menunjukku menjadi Ketua, katanya sih, karena aku kan dulunya Kapten tim Diamond Dust, jadinya pasti tau cara mengkoordinasi anggota-anggota Seksi Dekorasi lainnya, ada-ada saja (==)"

Dan lagi rasanya teman-temanku selalu mencegahku melakukan pekerjaan yang berat-berat, katanya "Masa Fuusuke yang manis mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berat-berat?" AKU TIDAK MANIS TAUUUUU! AKU ITU COWOK! Kenapa sih aku diperlakukan begini terus?

Yah aku senang sih karena teman-temanku khawatir padaku, TAPI JANGAN PERLAKUKAN AKU SEPERTI PEREMPUAN DONG! ENAK SAJA!

Huh, mengingat hal itu aku jadi marah sendiri (=H=)

Ah, waktunya istirahat sudah selesai, sekarang aku dan anggota Seksi Dekorasi lainnya akan menghias stand lainnya yang belum di dekorasi, dan setelah mengecek semua tempat yang sudah di dekorasi, pekerjaan kami selesai deh.

Sampai nanti Minna

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Show for Pensi**

**Kamis 3 April 2009  
12.00 AM**

Konnichiwa (lagi) Minna, Suzuno Fuusuke kembali lagi (_ _) sekarang waktunya makan siang, dan seperti biasa aku makan siang bersama Sougo, Yamato, dan Hisui.

Bekal makan siangku adalah Nasi, Tamagoyaki, Sosis, san Sayur Bayam buatan Hiroto, rasanya enak sekali!

Walaupun aku tidak suka bayam, tapi aku suka sekali bayam yang dimasak oleh Hiroto, habis dia memasaknya dengan handal sehingga bayam yang tak kusukai bisa kumakan dengan lahap.

Kuharap aku juga bisa se-jago Hiroto dalam memasak (_ _)

Ngomong-ngomong, bekal yang dibawa Sougo adalah cumi-cumi goreng, nasi, dan lotus root, kalau Yamato itu Kare, sedangkan Hisui Ayam Goreng dan Cookie.

Kami saling mencicipi bekal makan siang masing-masing, aku paling suka Kare bekal Yamato, Yamato memang paling jago membuat Kare, aku suka sekali minta dibikinkan Kare kalau aku main ke rumahnya.

Sekian laporanku tentang makan siangku, sekarang aku akan membicarakan topik sesuai judul Post ini.

Kalau ada Pensi, pastinya setiap kelas ikut memeriahkan Pensi kan? Tentu saja kelasku pun ikut memeriahkannya.

Kelasku akan memainkan drama berjudul "Hime-sama to Inu", ceritanya adalah karangan dari Hisui yang bertugas sebagai sutradara drama dan pembuat naskah.

Hime-sama to Inu menceritakan tentang pertemuan seorang Putri bernama Putri Sora dengan seekor anjing ajaib yang ternyata jelmaan Pangeran tampan yang dikutuk Penyihir jahat.

Kalau kalian ingin tau aku berperan sebagai apa di drama ini…

Jangan ketawa ya…

Aku… berperan sebagai…

Putri Sora…

…;;;

Pemain dramanya ditentukan dengan undian, dan sialnya aku mendapat peran sebagai Putri Sora (=A=)"

Aku sudah menolak, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkan, mereka semua jahat! (TTATT)

Ukh, padahal nanti anak-anak Sun Garden lainnya akan datang, Haruya juga akan datang, ukh, dia pasti menertawakan aku nanti…

Ah, sudah cukup aku curhat, aku akan cerita lagi.

Setelah tugas Seksi Dekorasi selesai, aku, Sougo, dan Hisui pun langsung berlatih untuk Drama Kelas nanti.

Sougo berperan sebagai anjingnya, sedangkan Hisui yang Sutradara tidak ikut bermain.

Kenapa bukan Hisui saja sih yang jadi Putrinya? Dia kan pernah berperan sebagai perempuan di salah satu dramanya, Hisui jahat (TTATT)

Dan lagi, saat latihan, aku dipaksa memakai rok panjang ala Putri, cara jalanku dan bicaraku juga dibuat semanis mungkin, sampai aku rasanya ingin muntah (==)"

Ukh, pakai roknya doang saja aku malu, apalagi kalau pakai gaun nanti? (T^T)

Aku aku mencelakakan diriku sendiri saja ya agar aku tidak usah ikut drama…?

…..

…oke, bicaraku benar-benar ngelantur.

Ukh, apalagi banyak sekali adegan yang memalukan di Drama itu.

Dan yang paling memalukan adalah…

…adegan ciuman antara aku dan Sougo saat bagian Pesta Pernikahan Putri Sora dan Pangeran.

HUWEEEEE! TIDAK MAUUUU! Kalau saat ini tidak ada orang, rasanya aku ingin berguling-guling di lantai sambil menangis keras-keras (TAT)

Hiks… ah… waktunya latihan…

….

TIDAAAAAAAAK!

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Fitting**

**Kamis 3 April 2009  
15.00 PM**

Sesuai judul Post, saat ini aku sedang fitting kostum untuk Drama nanti.

Dan dugaanku tepat…

…Gaunnya memalukan sekali.

Ukh, masa aku harus pakai gaun seperti ini di Panggung? Bisa-bisa aku jadi bulan-bulanannya Haruya kalau dia melihatku seperti ini ;;;

Ukh, semoga Haruya tidak jadi datang karena kakinya masih sakit (T^T)

Ah, karena banyak yang me-request agar aku memberitahu bagaimana penampilanku saat ini, aku akan memberitahu kalian.

Gaun yang kupakai itu berwarna biru es, panjangnya hanya 3 cm di bawah lutut, tanpa lengan, dengan hiasan bunga mawar putih di bagian dada, hiasan pita putih di bagian rok, sarung tangan panjang warna putih, dan sepatu ber-hak warna senada dengan gaunnya dan dihiasi mawar putih kecil, bagian punggungnya tidak ditutupi, membuatku tambah malu saja ;;;

Riasan yang kupakai adalah bedak tipis, perona pipi warna pink lembut, lip gloss warna pink Sakura, dan rambutku diberi hiasan bunga-bunga putih kecil dan mahkota putrid warna perak.

…Harga diriku sebagai laki-laki hancur sudah…

Rasanya aku ingin memojokkan diri di pojok ruangan dan menanam jamur disana.

Oh iya, orang yang bertugas sebagai penata rias sekaligus orang yang telah merebut(?) harga diriku sebagai laki-laki adalah Yamato.

Sejak tadi Yamato dan juga teman-teman sekelasku terus memelukku dengan gemas dan mengatakan aku imut.

Sebenarnya saat ini pun aku sedang dipeluk oleh Yamato yang terus berteriak "Maniiiis!" ala Fanboy.

Telingaku sakit mendengarnya (=.=)

Ah, sebentar lagi latihan terakhir akan dimulai, aku akan melaporkan bagaimana dramanya nanti, sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**In Pensi**

**Kamis 3 April 2009  
18.00 PM**

Tepat pukul 17.00, Pensi pun dibuka.

Banyak sekali stand-stand dari berbagai kelas yang menjual berbagai macam barang.

Ada yang menjual makanan, pernak-pernik buatan sendiri, dan juga goods yang berhubungan dengan pertunjukkan mereka nanti.

Kelasku menjual foto-foto, kipas, dan gantungan kunci dengan gambar pemain di drama kelas kami dengan mengenakan kostum mereka.

…tentu saja fotoku yang memakai kostum Putri dijual disana.

Hiroto yang melihat fotoku langsung memelukku erat-erat sambil berteriak "MANIIIIIIIS!" dengan kencang.

Dia juga membeli banyak sekali fotoku beserta gantungan kunci dan kipasnya.

Anak-anak Sun Garden yang lebih muda dariku memelukku ramai-ramai dan bilang "Fuusuke-nii manis~".

Sedangkan Haruya…

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengataiku B*nc* K*leng, dan aku pun langsung memberinya "hadiah", berupa injakan di kakinya yang sakit.

Huh, salah sendiri dia mengejeknya keterlaluan, rasakan itu! Biar, kakimu tidak sembuh-sembuh sekalian!

Ah iya, karena Drama kelasku baru mulai jam 19.30, sekarang aku boleh main dulu sebentar.

Aku dan anak-anak Sun Garden lainnya mengunjungi Stand-stand kelas lain.

Hiroto membelikanku banyak sekali snack dan barang-barang lain seperti Plushie, topi, tas, gantungan kunci, dan lain-lain.

Dan Haruya… kan ada kelas yang mengadakan permainan dengan hadiah Plushie berbentuk domba yang manis, dia memenangkan permainan itu… dan memberikan Plushie-nya sebagai hadiah untukku…

…Kok aku jadi malu sendiri ya?

Ukh… sudahlah! Jangan bicarakan itu!

Ah, Sougo memanggilku, sepertinya sudah waktunya siap-siap untuk drama.

Aku akan post lagi nanti ya.

Sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**After the Drama**

**Kamis 3 April 2009  
21.00 AM**

Minna, Otsukaresama deshita (_ _)

Akhirnya drama kelasku telah berakhir, dan aku bisa langsung melepas gaun yang memalukan itu (==)

Aku benar-benar malu saat di atas panggung, habis semua anak laki-laki yang menontonnya menyiuliku dan berteriak "Seksi! Seksi!" "Fuusuke maniiis!" "Fuusuke-himeee~!"

Ukh, awas saja mereka besok, akan kuhajar mereka tanpa ampun!

Ehem, oke, sekian dari pelampiasan amarahku yang memuncak.

Drama kami berhasil meraih sukses besar dan bahkan mendapat penghargaan sebagai pertunjukan terbaik! Aku senang sekali tentunya, Hisui yang membuat cerita drama ini memang hebat (^^)

Aku mendapat banyak sekali buket bunga dari penonton, bahkan Hiroto memberiku buket bunga mawar dengan berbagai macam warna, aku suka bunga, jadi kuterima dengan senang hati, dan buket bunga yang paling kusukai…

…adalah buket bunga dari Haruya…

Aku kaget sekali saat Haruya memberiku buket bunga mawar putih yang mengelilingi satu tangkai mawar biru.

Mawar biru kan susah sekali dicarinya, tapi dia berhasil mendapatkannya dan memberikannya padaku…

Aku benar-benar menyukai buket bunga itu…

…ukh, aku jadi malu sendiri.

Oh iya, selain buket bunga, ada juga yang memberiku barang lain seperti Plushie, sapu tangan, dan barang-barang lainnya.

Untuk yang sudah susah-susah membelikan aku hadiah, Arigatou ya (^^)

Aku akan menjaga barang-barang yang kalian berikan dengan baik, sekali lagi.

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku juga menonton pertunjukkan dari kelas lainnya, pertunjukkan dari kelas lainnya pun bagus-bagus, yang paling kusuka adalah pertunjukkan Sulap Humor yang dipertunjukkan anak kelas 5.

Padahal mereka adik kelasku, tapi mereka hebat sekali ya (^^)

Dan setelah bermain sepuasnya di Pensi, sekarang aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Aku lapar sekali, tadi aku tidak sempat makan malam sih, kata Hiroto dia sudah memasakkan makan malam untukku di rumah, jadi ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah.

Oh iya, bagi kalian yang penasaran kenapa Haruya bisa pergi ke Pensi padahal kakinya sedang sakit, itu karena tadi siang, gips di kaki Haruya sudah dilepas, dan dia sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi, tapi dia masih belum boleh bermain sepakbola atau melakukan kegiatan lain yang memberatkan kakinya.

Apakah itu sudah bisa disebut sembuh ya? Atau baru setengah sembuh?

Ah, yang mana pun terserah, ngomong-ngomong si bodoh Haruya itu sekarang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya, saking nyenyaknya sampai ngorok lagi (==)"

Berisiiiik!

Huh, lebih baik aku tidur dulu saja, agar tidak teringat terus rasa laparku, lagipula aku juga agak ngantuk karena sibuk terus dari pagi.

Sampai nanti ya Minna.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Night**

**Kamis 3 April 2009  
22.00 PM**

Konbanwa, Suzuno Fuusuke desu, aku sudah sampai rumah dan makan malam.

Makan malam hari ini adalah Cream Stew dan Puding Susu, dua-duanya kesukaanku (^^) arigatou ya Hiroto, karena kau sudah membuatkanku makan malam yang lezat.

Berhubung besok sekolahku masuk siang, aku mau bergadang hari ini!

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menonton semua DVD Drama-nya Hisui yang kupunya, ditemani dengan Popcorn dan Donat yang dibelikan Hitomiko-nee.

Kebetulan hari ini di Toko Donat tempat kami biasa membeli donat baru saja menjual menu baru, yaitu "Donut Burger", bentuknya memang seperti burger, tapi dagingnya diganti dengan donat (^^)

Hitomiko-nee membelikan Donut Burger rasa Vanilla untukku (^^)

Rasa lain juga ada, rasa cokelat untuk Haruya, rasa Green Tea untuk Ryuuji, dan rasa Strawberry untuk Hiroto.

Aku sudah mencicipinya satu, rasanya…

…ENAK SEKALI! Baru pertama kali aku makan donat seenak ini! Sepertinya Donut Burger akan menjadi salah satu snack favoritku (^^)

Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan, mulai dari Pensi, Drama, dan Acara Bergadang yang akan kami lakukan sekarang.

Nah minna, sekian postku untuk hari ini, sampai jumpa besok ya minna!

Oyasumi.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: **Silahkan baca chapter ke 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **…Oke, tolong jangan timpukin saya karena lama gak Update, soalnya sekolah saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya, apalagi awal tahun ini, paling stress nyo ==" terus saya juga kena WB, jadi walaupun saya udah coba berkali-kali bikin fic, hasilnya gak memuaskan mulu, dan lagi laptop saya rusak jadinya semua fic yang udah saya tulis kehapus semua, dan password akun ffn saya juga ilang, jadi bikin akun baru dan harus ngetik ulang semua fic-nya deh TAT, tapi akhirnya saya berhasil keluar dari WB~! Semoga Minna suka chapter baru ini ya~, langsung saja… HAPPY READING MINNA!  
**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5  
**Warning: **OOC, gaje, abal, nista, de el el

**Suzuno Fuusuke no Blog**

**Ohayou**

**Jum'at 4 April 2009  
07.00 AM**

Ohayou Gozaimasu, Suzuno Fuusuke disini, Haah… aku masih ngantuk sekali, semalam aku, Hiroto, Haruya, dan Ryuuji bergadang sampai jam 3 pagi, dan itu artinya aku baru tidur selama 4 jam (==)

Kenapa aku bangun sepagi ini padahal sekolahku masuk siang? Itu karena saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya tidur tadi, tiba-tiba saja Aphrodi meneleponku, dan dia bilang kalau saat ini dia ada di bandara Narita dan ingin agar aku menjemputnya, katanya sih dia jauh-jauh datang dari Korea kembali ke Jepang karena ingin berkunjung ke Sun Garden dan melihat keadaan Haruya yang cedera.

Sudah terlambat tau, Haruya nya sudah sembuh (==) tapi begitu kubilang begitu, Aprodhi malah bilang "Bagus dong! Kalau begitu kalian berdua bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan deh~".

…Dasar seenaknya sendiri (==)"

Aphrodi itu memang suka seenaknya sendiri, contohnya, waktu FFI dulu, dia tiba-tiba saja mendatangi aku dan Haruya dan meminta kami masuk tim Fire Dragon, padahal kami ini orang Jepang, Haah… tapi semua perilakunya yang seenaknya itu juga memiliki maksud yang baik dibaliknya, karena walaupun kalah, kami sempat bermain di FFI dan itu sangat menyenangkan.

Kira-kira untuk apa ya dia mengajak aku dan Haruya jalan-jalan? yah, kita lihat saja nanti.

Aku pergi dulu ya Minna, Haruya sudah marah-marah daritadi, sepertinya dia kesal karena waktu tidurnya diganggu, soalnya di antara kita semua, dia yang tidur paling belakangan.

Sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Meet Aphrodi**

**Jum'at 4 April 2009  
09.00 AM**

Suzuno Fuusuke disini, setelah mengirim Post pertamaku untuk hari ini, aku, Haruya, dan Hiroto pun pergi ke bandara Narita untuk menjemput Aphrodi.

Begitu kami bertemu dengannya, Aphrodi langsung memeluk kami berdua dan berteriak "HUWEEEEE! AKU KANGEN BANGET SAMA KALIAAAAN!"

Dan Aphrodi pun mendapat 2 tinju di kepala dan perut olehku dan Haruya karena dia telah membuat kami malu.

Memang sih aku juga kangen dengan Aphrodi karena sudah lama kami tak bertemu, tapi jangan buat aku malu dong, dasar bodoh!

Sekarang Aphrodi duduk di kursi depan bersama dengan Hiroto, sedangkan aku dan Haruya duduk di kursi belakang.

Ukh, si Haruya tidur sambil ngorok dengan kencangnya, benar-benar menyakitkan telinga, apa itu sebabnya Aphrodi lebih memilih untuk duduk di depan? Ukh, kalau memang iya, itu artinya aku sial sekali (==)

Saat ini, Hiroto sedang menyetir mobil menuju ke Sun Garden, karena Aphrodi ingin bertemu dengan anak-anak Sun Garden dulu sebelum pergi jalan-jalan bersamaku dan Haruya.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku heran dengan Hiroto, padahal dia ikut bergadang bersama kami, tapi dia kelihatan segar sekali, tidak seperti orang yang habis bergadang, memang sih dia yang paling duluan tidur di antara kami, tapi dia tidurnya jam 2, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kami, kira-kira kenapa dia bisa segar begitu ya?

…E-eh, waktu mobil kami berguncang karena tanpa sengaja menginjak polisi tidur, tubuh Haruya yang lagi tidur merosot, dan sekarang…

…kepalanya ada di pangkuanku…

…A-a-apa yang harus kulakukan?! H-haruskah aku membangunkan dia? Tapi tidak tega juga, soalnya dia kelihatan nyenyak sekali tidurnya, ukh… Aphrodi dan Hiroto malah tersenyum-senyum saja melihatku dan Haruya, bahkan Aphrodi menyiuli kami, Ukh! Menyebalkan! Bantuin dong!

…Ya sudahlah, kubiarkan saja untuk kali ini dia menggunakan pangkuanku sebagai bantal, lain kali tak akan kubiarkan! S-soalnya kalau sekarang aku tidak tega membangunkannya karena dia kelihatan nyenyak tidurnya, h-huh! Berterima kasihlah padaku Tulip Obor menyebalkan!

…melihat Tulip Obor itu tidur, aku jadi ngantuk, aku juga tidur dulu deh, sampai nanti Minna.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**With Aphrodi in Sun Garden**

**Jum'at 4 April 2009  
10.00 AM**

Aku dibangunkan dari tidurku di mobil karena Haruya yang tiba-tiba berteriak dengan kencang sekali, sepertinya dia terkejut karena begitu bangun dia mendapati dirinya sendiri sedang tidur di pangkuanku, dasar berlebihan.

Kembali menceritakan tentang kedatangan Aphrodi, begitu kami tiba di Sun Garden, anak-anak Sun Garden yang masih kecil langsung berlari mengelilingi Aphrodi dan memeluknya, yang dibalas oleh Aphrodi walau dia agak kesulitan karena anak-anak yang mengelilinginya ada banyak sekali.

Anak-anak Sun Garden memang sangat menyukai Aphrodi, karena Aphrodi memang selalu bersikap dengan baik dan lembut pada anak-anak, setiap kali dia datang ke Sun Garden, dia pasti menyempatkan diri bermain dengan anak-anak, bahkan ketika ada anak yang sakit, dia ikut merawatnya, dia benar-benar baik.

Waktu aku mengatakan hal itu padanya, Aphrodi bilang "Ahaha, dari dulu aku memang suka sekali pada anak kecil, soalnya aku jadi teringat pada adik-adikku yang ada di Korea sih", begitu katanya, adik-adiknya Aphrodi beruntung sekali ya, soalnya mereka memiliki Kakak yang baik (^^)

Aku jadi ingin punya Kakak yang baik seperti Aphrodi, ah, tapi aku juga menyukai Kakak-kakakku yang ada di Sun Garden kok.

Ada Hiroto yang walaupun kadang berlebihan tapi baik sekali dan siap membantu, Saginuma yang walau dari luar kelihatan serius tapi sebenarnya sangat baik, Ryuuji yang walaupun kekanakkan tapi selalu menghiburku saat aku sedih, dan Haruya… walaupun kami selalu bertengkar, dia juga sudah seperti kakakku, dan walaupun dia suka mengejekku, dia selalu menjaga dan melindungiku… intinya aku mempunyai banyak sekali Kakak yang kusayangi di Sun Garden (^^)

Setelah menemani anak-anak bermain selama beberapa lama, Aphrodi pun langsung menarik tanganku dan Haruya menuju ke mobil, lalu dia menyuruh Haruya menyetir mobilnya ke Pusat Perbelanjaan.

Dan walaupun sambil menggerutu, Haruya pun mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke Pusat Perbelanjaan.

Akan kuceritakan bagaimana acara jalan-jalan kami bertiga nanti ya, sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**In the Department Store with Aphrodi**

**Jum'at 4 April 2009  
13.00 PM**

Konnichiwa Minna, Suzuno Fuusuke lagi disini, sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah dengan diantar oleh Hiroto.

Acara jalan-jalan dengan Aphrodi tadi benar-benar menyenangkan! Dan sesuai janjiku, akan kuceritakan hal itu kepada kalian.

Begitu kami sampai di sebuah Pusat Perbelanjaan yang bernama "Himawari Department Store", Aphrodi pun langsung menyeretku dan Haruya ke toko pakaian.

Aphrodi tampak benar-benar bersemangat sekali, dan dia pun langsung sibuk memilih-milih pakaian untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga untukku dan Haruya.

Aku dan Haruya hanya bisa pasrah ditarik kesana kemari setiap kali Aphrodi menemukan baju yang bagus untuk kami, dia juga menyuruh kami mencoba banyak sekali baju, sampai rasanya aku jadi mual setiap kali melihat ruang gantinya.

Setelah 1 jam berada disana, akhirnya kami pun mendapatkan baju yang kami inginkan.

Aku membeli sebuah sweater musim semi warna biru es, blazer warna putih yang bagus dan hangat, dan celana jeans putih, kebetulan aku belum beli baju untuk musim semi, jadi walaupun capek, tapi ada untungnya juga (^^)

Haruya membeli kemeja hitam yang panjang lengannya hanya sampai siku, lalu jaket warna merah hitam, dan jeans hitam, sesuai sekali dengan gayanya, walaupun asal-asalan, tapi… keren… A-aku gak bilang kalau dia keren kok! Aku cuma suka pakaiannya! Itu saja!

Aphrodi lah yang membeli paling banyak di antara kami berdua, dia membeli 2 jaket warna putih dan cokelat, jeans warna biru, 2 kemeja warna ungu dan hijau, juga sebuah t-shirt warna kuning, katanya jarang-jarang dia pergi ke Jepang, jadi kalau pergi belanja, dia harus beli sebanyak mungkin, dasar, seperti perempuan saja (==)

Setelah dari toko pakaian, Aphrodi menyeret kami berdua ke toko aksesoris untuk laki-laki, aku jarang sekali pergi membeli aksesoris, jadi kali ini aku cukup tertarik dan ikut memilih-milih bersama dengan Aphrodi, sedangkan Haruya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Game Center yang ada di dekat toko itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, aku dan Aphrodi pun selesai membeli aksesoris.

Aku hanya membeli sebuah gelang simple berwarna putih dan topi beret berwarna putih juga, daritadi barang yang kubeli kebanyakan warna putih ya (==)"

Dan Aphrodi, yang lagi-lagi memborong banyak barang, membeli sebuah choker warna merah, sarung tangan hitam, gelang hitam, cincin warna perak, dan topi warna hitam, sebenarnya dia bawa uang berapa banyak sih sampai bisa ngeborong segitu banyaknya? (==)

Aku dan Aphrodi lalu pergi ke Game Center tempat Haruya berada, disana kami melihat Haruya sedang bermain tembak-tembakkan.

Aku yang melihatnya pun langsung bersemangat dan ikut bermain dengan Haruya, sementara Aphrodi memilih untuk melihat saja karena tidak tau cara mainnya.

Setelah bermain tembak-tembakkan yang tentunya dimenangkan olehku, kami lalu bermain Game Fighting.

Kali ini game-nya dimenangkan oleh Haruya, walaupun kesal, tapi tak apalah, soalnya game-nya seru sekali.

Kalau aku yang dulu, pasti tidak akan terima dan akan terus menantang Haruya sampai aku menang, Haruya juga begitu, tapi kalau sekarang, walaupun kesal, aku bisa menerima kekalahan itu, tentu saja aku tidak menerimanya begitu saja, karena saat bertanding aku akan berjuang sekuat tenagaku untuk menang, kalaupun akhirnya kalah, aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada, sambil berjanji dalam hati kalau untuk selanjutnya aku takkan kalah.

Apakah itu artinya aku sudah lebih dewasa? (^^)

Setelah bermain di Game Center selama 1 jam, kami pun memutuskan untuk makan siang di Restoran Yakiniku yang ada di lantai 3 Pusat Perbelanjaan.

Biasanya kami anak-anak Sun Garden hanya makan Yakiniku saat Ayah datang dan mengajak kami, makanya ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya aku makan hanya bertiga dengan Aphrodi dan Haruya, karena biasanya ramai sekali.

Kalau biasanya lawanku dalam memakan dagingnya ada banyak sekali, kali ini lawanku hanya Haruya, karena Aphrodi lebih memilih makan shabu-shabu, meskipun hanya satu, Haruya itu lawan yang cukup sulit, dia bisa tau dengan cepat daging mana yang sudah matang dan langsung memakannya dengan cepat, tapi aku juga tidak bisa diremehkan.

Akhirnya kami berdua pun memakan Yakiniku dengan sengit(?)

Setelah puas makan, karena aku harus siap-siap pergi ke sekolah, kami pun pulang ke Sun Garden.

Begitu sampai, aku langsung mengganti bajuku dengan seragam dan pergi diantar Hiroto naik mobil, tempat aku berada sekarang.

Ah, aku sudah sampai di sekolah, kalau begitu sampai nanti ya Minna.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Weird…**

**Jum'at 4 April 2009  
15.00 PM**

Aneh… hanya itu kata yang bisa kupikirkan dalam situasi ini.

Saat ini, aku sedang berada di dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Haruya.

Ya, oleh Haruya, bukan Hiroto.

Bukan, bukan bagian itu yang aneh, sebelum Haruya cedera aku selalu dijemput oleh Haruya, entah itu naik motor, ataupun naik mobil, walau lebih sering motor.

Biar kuceritakan apa bagian yang anehnya.

Setelah sekolah selesai, seperti biasa aku menunggu Hiroto menjemputku di depan sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya jemputanku pun datang, tapi yang datang bukan mobil Hiroto, melainkan mobilnya Haruya.

Hiroto dan Haruya memang punya mobil masing-masing, mobil Hiroto berwarna biru dengan atap terbuka, sedangkan mobil Haruya berwarna hitam dan seperti mobil balap.

Awalnya sikapku biasa-biasa saja, soalnya melihat tadi Haruya sudah bisa mengendarai mobil saat pergi ke Pusat Perbelanjaan, mungkin Haruya memutuskan untuk kembali mengantar jemputku seperti sebelum dia cedera.

Yang membuatku mulai merasa aneh adalah, saat aku sudah masuk ke mobil, Haruya terlihat mengenakan pakaian yang tadi dibelinya saat jalan-jalan bersama Aphrodi, yang menurutku aneh karena tidak biasanya Haruya mengenakan pakaian yang rapi saat menjemputku, biasanya dia hanya menggunakan T-shirt yang simpel dan celana jeans, dan lagi menjalankan mobilnya bukan ke arah Sun Garden.

Saat aku menanyakan hal itu, Haruya menjawab, "Sudah lama aku tidak ke taman bermain, aku jadi ingin bermain kesana, karena kebetulan aku akan menjemputmu, sekalian saja kau kubawa, aku sudah bawa baju gantimu, berterima kasihlah padaku karena kau sudah kuajak".

…tuh kan aneh, kok Haruya yang biasanya tidak tertarik dengan taman bermain tiba-tiba jadi ingin pergi kesana, mana mengajakku lagi, dia juga repot-repot membawakan bajuku, yang setelah kulihat ternyata baju baru yang tadi kubeli dengan Aphrodi, aneh…

…aku akan bercerita lagi nanti sepulangnya aku dari taman bermain, sampai nanti dan doakan ya semoga Haruya tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh (==)

Sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**With Haruya in Amusement Park**

**Jum'at 4 April 2009  
18.00 PM**

…Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini…

Tapi… acara jalan-jalanku dengan Haruya di Taman Bermain tadi sangat menyenangkan! (o)

Tadi, Haruya membawaku pergi ke sebuah Taman Bermain yang baru dibuka akhir-akhir ini, yaitu "Piyoko Amusement Park".

…nama yang aneh.

Begitu sampai, aku pergi ke kamar mandi dulu untuk mengganti bajuku, lalu kami pun mulai bermain.

Awalnya bingung juga, soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke Taman Bermain berduaan saja dengan Haruya, karena biasanya kalau ke Taman Bermain kami bersama dengan anak-anak Sun Garden, dan kami hanya mengikuti anak-anak yang lebih muda naik wahana yang mereka inginkan.

Saat sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba Haruya menarik tanganku dan membawaku naik wahana Jet Coaster.

Sepertinya Haruya juga bingung kita harus naik apa, dan akhirnya dia memilih naik wahana yang paling dekat saja, yaitu Jet Coaster ini.

Kami pun menaiki wahana Jet Coaster itu, saat Jet Coasternya akan meluncur dari tempat yang paling tinggi, aku agak takut karena ternyata tempatnya jauh lebih tinggi dari dugaanku.

Tapi… Haruya tiba-tiba memegang tanganku, dan begitu aku merasakan kehangatan tangannya… aku langsung tenang, dan rasa takutku pergi entah kemana...

Ternyata wahana Jet Coaster itu benar-benar menegangkan sekaligus mengasyikkan! Aku jadi ingin naik lagi, tapi kuurungkan begitu melihat antrian Jet Coaster yang panjang sekali.

Setelah dari Jet Coaster, kami pergi ke arena Cangkir Putar, dari dulu aku dan Haruya sangat suka Arena Cangkir Putar, karena itulah saat kami menaikinya, kami terlalu bersemangat memutar-mutar cangkirnya, sehingga kami memutarnya terlalu kencang, sampai-sampai begitu turun dari Cangkirnya, kami benar-benar pusing dan mual karena memutarnya terlalu kencang, ukh, begitu mengingatnya lagi aku jadi pusing (==) tapi karena menyenangkan aku jadi ingin menaikinya lagi (^^)

Setelah istirahat sebentar, kami pergi area Petting Zoo, tempat kami bisa bermain bersama anak-anak hewan dan hewan kecil lainnya.

Begitu masuk ke area Petting Zoo, aku langsung dikelilingi oleh kelinci-kelinci yang manis, aku pun langsung memeluk kelinci-kelinci itu, kelinci-kelinci itu benar-benar lembut dan empuk, sampai-sampai aku ketagihan memeluknya, aku juga bermain bersama hewan lain seperti tupai, domba, dan lain-lain.

Menurut Pamflet yang kami dapat di pintu masuk Taman Bermain, ternyata tempat itu juga menyediakan akuarium tempat berbagai hewan laut berada, kami pun memutuskan untuk pergi kesana.

Aku dibuat terkagum-kagum oleh pemandangan dimana para hewan laut berenang dengan damai di dalam Akuarium, bagaimana para hewan laut itu berenang berdampingan tanpa memperdulikan meskipun jenis mereka berbeda, bahkan aku melihat beberapa ikan hiu berenang dengan tenang disamping kumpulan ikan-ikan kecil, benar-benar pemandangan yang indah.

…diam-diam aku melihat ke arah Haruya yang tengah asyik memandangi ikan-ikan itu sambil menggandeng tanganku.

…rasanya ini seperti mimpi, bisa berjalan bersama Haruya seperti ini, tidak seperti saat Aliea Gakuen masih ada, kami selalu saja bertengkar dan bersaing untuk mendapatkan posisi sebagai Tim Genesis.

Tidak terpikirkan sedikit pun kalau aku bisa merasakan kesenangan seperti ini saat bersama Haruya, kalau diriku yang saat itu menjadi Kapten tim Diamond Dust mendengar hal ini, pasti dia akan marah sekali dan langsung menyerang orang yang mengatakan hal itu dengan Northern Impact.

Jujur… aku lebih menyukai saat-saat ini, dimana aku dan Haruya bisa bersenang-senang bersama, tanpa perlu bersaing lagi seperti dulu…

Setelah itu, kami menaiki banyak wahana lainnya sampai kami benar-benar puas, dan sebagai wahana terakhir, kami memutuskan untuk menaiki Ferris Wheel.

Pemandangan langit senja di dalam Ferris Wheel benar-benar indah, bisa melihat bagaimana langit berubah warna menjadi jingga dengan indahnya sedekat ini… kalau bukan karena Haruya, aku pasti tidak bisa menyaksikannya.

Mumpung Haruya tidak tau aku mempunyai blog ini, aku akan mengatakannya disini, soalnya aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya langsung.

…Arigatou… Haruya, karena sudah memberiku pengalaman yang menyenangkan hari ini, aku… ingin sekali bisa lebih dekat denganmu mulai sekarang, dan perlahan-lahan menghilangkan kebiasaan bertengkar kita ini, Aku… Sayang Haruya…

…AAAAKH! Bahkan mengatakannya disini pun sudah membuatku benar-benar malu! Ukh… bagaimana kalau aku mengatakannya langsung.

Ah, akan kulanjutkan ceritanya, karena setelah ini… Haruya melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku jauh lebih bahagia lagi.

Saat kotak Ferris Wheel-ku dan Haruya mencapai puncak, tiba-tiba Ferris Wheelnya berhenti, dan walaupun wajahku dari luar kelihatan datar, sebenarnya dalam hati aku panik sekali, karena jarak dari puncak Ferris Wheel ke tanah tinggi sekali, aku jadi agak takut, dan sepertinya Haruya tahu hal itu, lalu Haruya yang awalnya duduk di seberangku pindah dan duduk disebelahku.

Lalu dia bilang "Tidak usah takut Fuusuke, aku yang bilang ke petugas Ferris Wheelnya agar berhenti saat kita mencapai puncak".

Mendengar hal itu, aku jadi bingung, dan saat aku akan bertanya, Haruya kembali berkata:

"Sekarang, tutup matamu".

Walaupun bingung, aku pun menutup mataku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan Haruya menyentuh leherku, aku agak kaget begitu merasakan tangan Haruya yang hangat menyentuh leherku, tapi aku diam saja.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara yang cukup keras, dan Haruya menyuruhku membuka mata dan melihat ke arah langit.

Saat aku membuka mataku… aku melihat banyak sekali kembang api yang begitu indah di langit.

Aku pun langsung terpukau oleh kecantikannya, bagaimana kembang api yang memiliki berbagai macam warna itu muncul di langit lalu menghilang dengan cepat, pemandangan yang indah.

Saat aku ingin menyentuh dadaku yang berdebar, tanpa sengaja aku menyentuh suatu benda asing yang tergantung di leherku.

Begitu aku melihat benda itu, rupanya itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk seperti butiran salju yang indah dan berlian putih di tengahnya, dan saat itu aku baru mengerti kalau Haruya saat itu menyentuh leherku untuk memakaikan kalung ini.

Kalung itu benar-benar indah, dan aku yakin pasti mahal sekali, tiba-tiba aku ingat kalau akhir-akhir ini Haruya melakukan banyak sekali kerja sambilan sebelum cedera, apa semua itu demi membeli kalung ini.

Dan dengan melihatnya saja aku tau… kalau Haruya memilih kalung itu dengan sungguh-sungguh... karena aku langsung benar-benar menyukai kalung ini.

Haruya yang kukira membenciku itu… melakukan ini semua demi aku… aku benar-benar senang… sangat senang…

Di saat aku sedang terdiam mengagumi kalung itu, tiba-tiba Haruya menarik tanganku, dan… memelukku…

Lalu dengan pelan, dia berbisik di telingaku…

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Fuusuke… teruslah berada disisiku untuk seterusnya… aku… mencintaimu…"

…E-EEEEEH! A-aku benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya, dan tiba-tiba saja aku jadi panik sendiri, tapi begitu Haruya mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, aku pun menjadi tenang…

…dan balasanku atas pernyataan cinta itu adalah…

"…Aku juga… mencintaimu… Haruya… aku ingin terus berada disisimu…"

…begitulah… dengan begini… kami berdua resmi berpacaran…

….

…..

…

….

…AAAAAAAKH! MALU! MALU! MALU! AKU MALUUUUUU!

Mana Haruya kelihatan dewasa dan keren sekali saat menyatakan perasaannya! Ukh, AKU MALUUUUUUU!

Tapi… aku senang sekali, karena Haruya mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepadaku… dan karenanya, aku pun menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Haruya…

Haruya tte… Honto ni Daisuki…

…Ah sudahlah! Yang pasti aku dan Haruya sudah resmi berpacaran, jadi mohon dukungan kalian agar hubungan kami bisa lancar ya (_ _)

…ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya hari ini hari ulang tahunku…

…ahaha, aku benar-benar lupa, dan aku baru mengingatnya saat Haruya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku disertai dengan pernyataan cintanya.

Dari dulu aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan ulang tahunku sih, jadinya aku sering melupakannya sampai ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

Tapi yang pasti… ini benar-benar hari ulang tahun paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

…arigatou Haruya… Daisuki…

…ukh, daritadi aku mengucapkan itu terus, mempermalukan diriku sendiri saja (/^/)

Ah, tanpa sadar aku menulis post yang panjang sekali, ini Post terpanjang yang pernah kutulis sejak memulai Blog ini, tak kusangka aku bisa suka menulis di Blog seperti ini, Blog ini bisa dibilang sebagai tempatku mencurahkan perasaanku, karena aku kesulitan menyampaikannya di dunia nyata… aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Blog ini…

…dan juga pada kalian yang telah bersedia membaca dan membalas tulisanku di Blog ini, Arigatou Minna (^^)

Sekian dulu ya Post kali ini, sampai nanti, dan sekali lagi…

Arigatou Minna

Suzuno Fuusuke

**XxSuzuno Fuusuke no BlogxX**

**Another Surprise**

**Jum'at 4 April 2009  
21.00 PM**

…Maaf karena aku menge-post lagi hari ini setelah mem-post tulisan yang benar-benar panjang tadi.

Aku ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi begitu aku pulang dari Taman Bermain bersama Haruya.

Begitu kami sampai di Sun Garden, entah kenapa suasananya sepi sekali dan semua lampu mati, apa sedang mati lampu ya? Pikirku.

Dan begitu aku masuk, tiba-tiba lampunya menyala dan semua orang yang ada di tempat itu berteriak "OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU FUUSUKE!"

Rupanya anak-anak Sun Garden, Aphrodi, Hitomiko-nee, Ayah, bahkan Sougo, Yamato, dan Hisui memberikan Surprise Party padaku, dan sebenarnya Haruya ditugaskan untuk mencegahku pulang ke Sun Garden, dan dia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan dan menyatakan cintanya.

Mereka semua memberiku selamat dan membawa banyak hadiah untukku, dan kami pun mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untukku.

Banyak sekali hal yang kami lakukan di pesta itu, mulai dari acara biasa seperti meniup lilin dan memotong kue, bermain berbagai macam games, dan yang terakhir adalah membuka kado.

Aku mendapatkan banyak sekali kado yang begitu bagus.

Dari Ayah, aku mendapat sebuah Laptop, dari Hitomiko-nee syal rajutan sendiri, dari Hiroto sarung tangan dari kulit, dari Saginuma buku resep masakan beserta surat ucapan selamatnya yang super panjang (==), dari Ryuuji game PSP yang terbaru, dari Sougo bola sepak yang baru, dari Yamato sepatu baru, dari Hisui tas baru, dan banyak hadiah lainnya yang kalau disebutkan terlalu banyak.

Saat aku sedang membuka hadiah lainnya, Ryuuji tiba-tiba bertanya:

"Nee Fuusuke, kalung yang kau pakai bagus sekali! Beli dimana sih?!"

Rupanya dia melihat kalung yang diberikan Haruya padaku, dan mendengar pertanyaan itu, wajahku pun langsung memerah karena teringat pada pernyataan cinta Haruya, dan begitu kulirik, ternyata wajah Haruya juga memerah.

Dan akhirnya, kami pun menceritakan tentang kejadian di Taman Bermain tadi, dan tentang pernyataan cinta Haruya, mereka semua pun langsung heboh dan memberi selamat kepada kami, membuat kami tambah malu saja.

Ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan, karena selain bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama orang-orang yang sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri, aku juga… bisa bersama dengan orang yang paling kucintai…

Arigatou…

Sekian post untuk hari ini, aku sekarang benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur, sampai nanti.

Suzuno Fuusuke

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: **…KOK CHAPTERNYA JADI MANIS BEGINI SIH?! INI PASTI KARENA SAYA KEBANYAKAN BACA NOVEL DAN FANFIC ROMANCE! AAAKH! *malu sendiri* dan ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis, ahaha, sepertinya saya terlalu semangat nulis setelah sekian lama, semoga Minna suka chapter kali ini ya (^^) jangan lupa review~

Balasan review:

**Cece Mayuyu: **Arigatou~, FuusUKE emang cocok pake baju cewek nyo~, tapi kalau dipakein rok mini, nanti saia kena Atomic Flare-nya pacar Fuusuke~, ini chapter selanjutnya, maaf lama.

**Pratama Lord Genesis: **Arigatou~

**Brezerea Hyucchi: **Maaf banget saya update nya lama ya Nagi, dan sama-sama ^^ ini fic HaruFusu kok, buktinya di chapter ini mereka jadian, dan mereka ejek2an karena Haruya dan Fuusuke sama2 Tsundere, jadi ya gitu deh~, review chapter ini~

**Saint-Chimaira: **Saia juga jadi malu sendiri pas nulis adegannya~ *plak!* Hm… kayaknya sih yang tau Fuusuke punya Blog itu cuman Hiroto, karena dia yang bikinin Blog-nya, dan setiap malam dia akan baca blog itu tanpa bilang-bilang ke Fuusuke, soalnya kan dia pengen memantau keseharian Fuusuke sang adik tercinta~ XD

Sekian untuk chapter kali ini, baca and review ya~

Our Heart Will Always be a Syncron

Kimagure "Fukuhara Aya" Author


End file.
